The Truth Game
by lil gillian
Summary: The game comes to an end for Mulder and Scully. MSR
1. Would you have sex with Agent Scully

I finally agreed. Going to the Annual FBI beach barbeque wasn't the first thing on my list to do. Reading a book or taking a bath maybe... but not this. But Skinner said it was important to go and represent the X-files division. Also I had to make sure that Mulder behaved himself. There is going to be between 300 to 500 people there. No one likes to go to these stupid things anyway.

I walk around the beach for awhile. I lost Mulder 45 minutes ago when I went to the bathroom and I haven't seen him since. I don't like these people and they don't like me. And when people are drinking beer, who knows what's gonna happen. I told Mulder in the car that he couldn't have a beer cause Skinner would be pissed if we got drunk or a little _tipsy_ and did something out of line. I start walking in the parking lot where most of the agents are. Some sitting in fold up chairs and some are standing. I walk past groups of agents until I see Mulder sitting on the tailgate of a truck with a group of agents. Most of them are hold beers. Now I feel bad by telling Mulder he couldn't have one.

"Hey! It's Agent Scully!" One of the guys say. Definitely has had one or two beers too many.

"Hey Scully. Come sit down." Mulder pats on the space next to him.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask sitting down next to Mulder.

"Oh, we're playing a game. The "Truth game". I made it up myself. You ask a person a question and they have to tell the truth. We just found out that Agent Blanco over here wet his pants until he was 10 years old." All the agents snicker. Agent Blanco face turns red.

"It's Mulder's turn to be asked a question." Agent Harris says.

"What should I ask Agent Fox Mulder. Mmm" Harris ponders for a couple of seconds. This is not good. What if he asks something about his sister or-

"Would you ever have sex with Agent Scully. Like with no strings attached."Oh fuck! What kind of game is this. From the corner of my eye I look at Mulder. Then I look down at my lap and start to play with the invisible lint ball on my pants. He better say no...

"No" Mulder says a little to serious for the conversion.

"WOW! Scully... not even your own partner wants to bang you!" One of the agents say. I just laugh with them. A fake laugh. To hind the pain I have.

"Burgers are done, come get them!" The person at the grill says and I go and get my burger.

**Anyone like it so far? I need to know cause if no one likes it I won't finish it. So if you like it or if you think it's bad tell me with a review. And remember it's a Lil Gillian story so there is MSR coming your way... only if I get reviews!**

**Does anyone have a myspace account. If you do, let me know.**


	2. What was I thinking?

On the way home from the barbeque we drove in silence. Not comfortable silence but silence. He just kept his eyes on the road and I looked out the window. When we pulled up at my place I got out and we said goodbye. If someone we knew saw us they would have thought it was a normal goodbye but there was something different now.

Now I'm in bed thinking about what happen. Should I be glad that my best friend doesn't want to sleep with me. The one person I trust. I should be happy but I'm not. Is it that he doesn't trust me. I thought that over the past seven years he's grown to trust me. It seemed that he trusted me. Maybe it's that he trusts me but doesn't see me as attractive. That's what it is. He goes for tall, leggy women that have big boobs. Not me. He probably sees me as his little sister.

Since I'm hungry and can't sleep, maybe I will have a little something. I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen were the humming of the refrigerator fills the air. I open the refrigerator and look in to see what I want. I pick up the container of strawberry yogurt and shut the refrigerators door.

I take a spoon from the draw and lift myself onto the counter. Sitting on the counter, I take the cover off the container and dip my spoon in then bringing it to my lips. Sitting on the counter like this reminds me of when I was younger. When I had a lot on my mind, I would sit on the counter and think.

"_Was I fooling myself all these years? How could I think that Mulder even thought of me as more as a friend. People have told me that there was something there but obviously they were mistaking." _I take another scoop of the yogurt. _"I should have known, Mulder would never go for a person like me. A short, redhead, that doesn't believe in little gray men. I just wish that maybe... I don't know! I just thought that maybe we could have had a chance. Have I been imagining things these past couple years? Did I imagine that he almost kissed me in his hallway? Did I imagine him leaning forward and kissing me on New Year's? Did I imagine that his eyes were telling me things his voice could not."_

_Did I imagine that he said he loved me?_

**Hey everyone! Thanx so much for the reviews! I didn't think I would get so many that quick. I****hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There will be another chapter coming out soon! I would like to hear what you think about this chapter so please review!**

**Oobarracuba- I'm sorry that you feel that way. First off this story is not a humor fic. Nothing about it is funny. But someone asked Mulder and what would you have him do? Have him run away? Secondly, they were a little out of character but not much. How would you know what they think in their heads? People come and read fanfiction cause they want to see something that they would not see in the show. If you want to see them in character watch them on the Sci-fi channel. But I respect your opinion and thank you for reviewing. **


	3. Make love to me

Thank god it's Friday. I won't have to face Mulder for two days. It's been a week since the little FBI get-together and it's been a living nightmare. Of course we didn't speak of want was said but there is something that is different in our relationship. Now I always worry about what I'm gonna say or if I should say something to break the silence. It's hard to explain.

I have just finished dinner. I flick through the channels to see what's on. Nothing much. So I settle on watching the Lifetime channel. As Mulder would say "the chick flick channel". I have seen this movie before. It's about these two girls that have problems with anorexia and bulimia. It's a good movie but I have seen it about three times already. Can't they play any new movies.

_ring_

"Hello." I say into the phone. I put the movie on mute.

"_Hey Scully"_ Mulder says on the other end of the phone.

"_Um Scully, I just wanted to remind you of the meeting we have with Skinner on Monday morning."_ He says.

"Yes. I know Mulder. You told me before I left." I say a little sarcastically.

"_Oh. I forgot. Um Scully, are you feeling alright. You just been, I don't know, kind of distant the past week."_ Oh, like you wouldn't know, I say in my head.

"I'm fine."

"_When you say your fine, you don't mean it." _Oh, now his an expert on how I feel!

"I'm prefect. Okay Mulder. Um I have to go." I say into the phone pissed off. Then I hang the phone up and put it back on it cradle.

I put the sound back on the televison. Then I realize that I'm still in my work clothes. I get up and walk into my bedroom, to my closet. I put on a pair of gym shorts and a tank top. Then I go to my draw and get a pair of clean socks.

I walk out of the bedroom and go to the kitchen for a glass of water. Water in hand, I walk back to the couch and resume with watching TV. But now a new movie is playing. "The Object of My Affection" just started. I love this movie but I always cry when the guy doesn't want to be with her. It just breaks my heart cause she can't help who she has feeling for. Even if it's her best friend.

A commercial comes on 20 minutes into the movie. I get up and grab my empty glass and walk to the kitchen. I place the cup in the sink then move to the cabinet for a snack so I have something to pick on while I watch the movie.

_knock, knock, knock_

I close the cabinet and walk to the door. I open the door but made the mistake of not looking through the peek hole.

"Hi" I say.

"Why did you hang up on me?" Mulder says walking in without being invited in. Sure Mulder! Come right on in!

"Why'd you come here Mulder?" I say walking it to the kitchen. He follows a couple steps behind me.

"Because your not fine Scully." Mulder says. Or I say Dr.Phil Jr. I turn to look at him and give if the "don't fuck with me" look.

"Your mad at me."

I make the mistake of looking into his eyes. He knows. He knows what this is all about. When I have the strength to pull my eyes away from his I turn around and walk towards the bathroom. I feel him right behind me so I pick up my pace a little. I get to the bathroom and shut the door before he can stop me but I don't lock the door. Just for some reason locking the door seems too final. I seat on the toilet seat and listen to Mulder's breathing coming from the other side of the door.

"I wouldn't be able to do it." Comes from the other side of the door, a little muffled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know." He whispers. " It will never be just sex Scully... Well, at least not for me."

"Do you know what you saying?" I say with my eyes watering.

"Yes. I want to be with you." He says. Did he just say what I think he said.

"Why would you want to be with me?"

" Why? Is that too hard to believe?"

"We are, um, different. We have different believes." Why am I saying this! I want to be with him.

"That's why we belong together. You're my other half... your everything I'm not. You're the piece of me that's missing."

By now I'm crying. I need to see his face. I stand up and walk the couple steps to the door. Not caring what I look like, I open the door slowly. He stands there with his hands to his side. Looking a little nervous and embarrassed. I walk close to him. I reach up and place my hands on his cheeks. His eyes focus on mine but seem far away. I lean up. Placing my lips on his only for a second then break apart to look into his eyes again. This time I can see him. Before I can say anything he kisses me. When the need of air forces us to part I speak.

"Make love to me Mulder."

**Okay, this isn't the best piece I have ever made but I worked hard on finding away to have them together.** **The end was a little cheesy and I debated on putting the "make love to me" thing in but I said what the hell and did it. I would really love to have some reviews cause I would love to see what you think cause I don't think this is very good but I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
